Friday
by Paradox Pandah
Summary: Every friday at the same hour and in the same place: Planet Station, The little and only comic store in all South Park. Kevin always visits the comic store to see someone, this is his chance to talk with that person. Now or Never / Kevill


This is the first time I publish something in English so… here I go. This is a fanfic written by my friend Chocobollo, but since she left Fanfiction and this fanfic is a birthday gift for me she gave me permission to post this. It's written in Kevin Stoley's point of view.

_Story (written by) (c) Chocobollo at DeviantART_

_Kevin Stoley (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker – South Park_

_William Koiv and Translation (c) ParadoxPandah at FF_

_Song: Calling you (c) Blue October_

OOOO

**Viernes (Friday)**

I lowered the comic a bit for look over it once more that soft and fine light chestnut hair. Unconsciously I touched my hair too, trying to compare although I've never touched the other.

Friday.

Every Friday at the same hour he was in the same place.

Meeting place: Planet Station. The little and only comics store in all South Park.

He turned suddenly, his brow furrowed as if he knew I had been spying him, and I looked away towards some Mario Bros dolls

"Everything is fine, Stoley?" the young owner of the store asked me.

"Yes, yes…" I answered taking a Princess Peach doll to dissimulate. "How much is this?"

He grabbed the doll and went to check the price at the computer. It was curious how much that man looked like the comics sellers in The Big Bang Theory. Once I commented it to him but he got really mad at it; I suppose he didn't like to be included in a stereotype.

And I was thinking about it when I noticed that well-known smell. It wasn't a smell to confuse, who could smell like that? Who else gave off that strange mixture of vanilla, mint and burned oil?

Only him, and he was behind of me.

William E. Koiv.

"Excuse me…" he began after a hesitation and a soft blush due to his odd accent, seeing the Princess Peach's doll. "Do you have more like that?"

"Sorry, but is the last one." Answered the seller, giving me the doll. William lowered his shoulders.

"Ah…"

I didn't think it twice; and I can swear by Luke Skywalker that I use to be a good thinker before act like that… but this time it happened just like that. Before I knew it I was offering to him the spongy Princess.

"Take it, I don't want it." I said in a - way. When his blue eyes turned towards me I thought my legs would take me to the door in 0.02 seconds, but I managed to stay there, smiling a little bit.

"For real?" he smiled too in a - way. His blush intensified and I thought I would die in that instant.

"Su-sure…"

He was talking to me… Every Friday at the same hour and in the same place. Looking at him, listening to him. And now I was talking with William Koiv.

The seller raised an eyebrow when he noticed how I was looking the other that paid the doll and smiled a bit shy to me again before turning to leave.

By Yoda, Kevin, now or never.

"I'm Kevin!" I exclaimed too loud. Everyone in the store looked at me, included him, with the hand in the door. He nodded nervously.

"I'm Will." He said simply, going out quickly.

Then I smiled like a fool, still without believe what had happened.

And from that Friday nothing was the same. In the high school we didn't see us too much and sometimes we just greeted simply. But in the comic store… I don't know how to explain it… we were getting emboldened.

...

"Star Wars? Yes, I like it a lot." He affirmed one day, passing his fingers through the various Japanese volumes.

"Really?! I have a big collection of merchandising!" I said enthusiastically. He looked at me in the same way.

"Woah! I'd like to see it!"

"Whenever you want."

...

"Have you heard them will stop The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen for three months?" I mentioned the other day while paying my Spiderman volume.

"Really?!"

"It seems"

"Kurat!"

...

"Do you have Messenger?"

I was totally stopped. I wasn't expecting that question. William shifted a little bit, as if he repents of what he had asked.

"Sure. SkywalkerK" I smiled.

And so suddenly seven nights joined to the Fridays. Without fails.

…

SkywalkerK logged in.

SteampunkW logged in.

SteampunkW says: tomorrow we'll dissect a frog in Biology

SkywalkerK says: what luck! But not for the frogs…

SteampunkW says: hahaha! xD I thought it was funny to tell you. It's something so… American. xDU

SkywalkerK says: and will you feel disgust for it?

SteampunkW says: no way! I want to.

SkywalkerK says: you talk like a lunatic xD

…

SkywalkerK says: can I ask you something a bit intimate?

SteampunkW says: o.o sure. But you scare me x/D

SkywalkerK says: they say the another day you denied to climb the rope in Sports class. Are you afraid of heights?

SteampunkW says: you got me u/u

SkywalkerK says: don't be ashamed. XD I have to go to study. We'll talk tomorrow.

SteampunkW says: see you tomorrow!

SkywalkerK says: see you tomorrow :3

…

Friday. My fingers were shaking a bit and my lip hurts for biting it so much.

But an illuminated Mac screen imposed much less than those blue eyes.

SkywalkerK says: do you want to come to my house this Saturday?

It took two minutes. Two really long minutes and I thought about log out. But then he replied.

SteampunkW says: Sure.

…

It was raining. The two were sitting in my couch eating sweet popcorn and watching a movie. I preferred the salty ones, but I knew from all my studies that Will liked the sweet ones. Neither was I paying too much attention to the plot of the movie; my eyes were diverted whenever they could towards him, when he commented something random or when he asked things.

I wondered if I would take the first step…

I glanced his hand that was lost in the bowl of popcorn to take a few and based on the simplest cliché I pretended I was taking popcorn too for make our hands to touch each other.

Will jumped up and removed his hand when he felt it.

"Ah!" he began a bit altered and blushed. "I-I'm sorry…" he said, and then I shook my head in a frenetic way.

"No, no! It was my fault." I smiled as I could, sinking more in the couch.

For Merlin sake… I hope the ground would open below me and take me to Narnia in that instant!

William leaned forward slightly and put the popcorn bowl on the table before lying down on the couch again and stays watching the movie in silence, still a bit uncomfortable and blushed. I looked away and scratched my neck.

Then I felt it. His hand over mine…

I looked at him immediately, totally surprised and blushed. He was facing forward and of pure nerve he seemed to almost explode as the Death Star did. Then I looked at the TV too, trying to calm down.

Oh St. Buda! What should I do!?

My mind gave a brief walk to all the movies I had watched about moments like that. I must to kiss him. I had to do it or the opportunity would escape as fast as the yellow bird in Angry Birds!

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. The love never was my thing, but I knew the pop culture as the back of my hand.

I needed background music. A song that could encourage me in my own head.

_There's something that i can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away_

_and if I said a hundred times before  
expect a thousand more  
you never take that away_

I leaned over him and our lips met at the time, with the same urgency.

_Well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me_

William dropped my hand to take my neck, deepen the moment in a awkward way that stole me a gasp of surprise.

_I love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see_

His flavor was different to his smell. It was sweet. Right, the popcorns…

_Do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile_

We stopped for breath again but I didn't last long without re-feel those lips, now that I had tasted them once. I took his waist and I leaned more over him, lying him down in the couch.

And the night escaped from our hands.

_Well I will keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me_

I had never imagined that I would feel Will in my own skin. Our clothes became an ornament more in the floor and my body met for first time the lust. William closed his eyes with my kisses and dropped into the bed, smiling shyly.

_I can't believe  
you actually picked...me_

…_._

Sunday.

_I thought that the world had lost its sway_

_(It's so hard sometimes)_

We said goodbye with a kiss on the doorstep.

"See you tomorrow?" he wanted to know.

"See you later." I grew impatient.

_Then I fell in love with you  
(then came you)  
and you took that away_

"Fine" he laughed turning to go. I watched him smiling like a fool.

_(It's not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)_

_Y mi vida cambió aquel mismo instante._

….

Looks in the corridors.

_You take away the old_

Kisses in the bathroom.

_Show me the new_

Conversations in the garden.

_And I feel like I can fly  
when I stand next to you_

The Fridays ceased to be special because every day was special.

_so what if I'm on this phone  
a hundred miles from home  
I take the words you gave  
and send them back to you_

And the nights with him indispensable.

_I only want to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around_

Lying on my bed I looked my cell phone before call to his number. I bitted my lip waiting for him to answer the call.

_Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound_

"Hi, Kev"

I smiled to hear him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

_Calling you to see  
do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile_

"What am I doing?" he laughed a bit. "We said goodbye just a half hour ago."

"Well, I wanted to hear you."

"Silly" he replied. I covered my eyes with my hand, blushed and without stop my smile.

_I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe  
you actually picked...me_

Today, we're still together. I'll prepare to go for him.

_Well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe  
you actually picked...me_

_I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe  
you actually picked...me_

And it's just a normal Thursday.


End file.
